


What No One Else Can

by hubflower



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Canon Divergent, Consensual, Cursing Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy maxson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Smoking Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubflower/pseuds/hubflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months in, and Arthur Maxson was absolutely entangled in this strange, bold creature who had crawled out of Vault and into his life.  The day they had watched the Institute burn, he had taken her into his quarters and showed her exactly what she meant to him, and she had reciprocated in full.  For the first time in his life, Elder Arthur Maxson could be seen smiling.  </p><p>Sentinel Veronica Evans, however, was a pistol and a tease, with a kink for getting caught.  When Maxson catches her red-handed, he makes sure to show her exactly why he's the only man worthy of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy

_Clank_

_Clank_

_Clank_

_"FUCK!"_

Veronica threw down the hammer onto the workbench in frustration, the noise vibrating throughout the walls of the Prydwen.  Hopefully the noise hadn't woken up any of her slumbering comrades.

Sentinel Veronica Evans had just returned from a three-month tour of duty with her squadron of ten ground soldiers.  They had done a full tour through the Commonwealth, cleaning up bands of Raiders and swapping technology and intel with the Minutemen settlements.  Unfortunately, just as they were returning back to the airport, the small group found themselves in a thicket of Super Mutants.  Tired and bedraggled, with little to no ammunition to spare, the group made sloppy work of the big green bastards, taking only a few minor bullet wounds, including one to Veronica's thigh that led to a nasty dent and hole in her Power Armor.

Muttering to herself, Veronica leaned in and inspected the damage further.  The 10mm bullet and left a neat hole in the metal plating, directly in the center of a baseball sized dent.  This much weakening was going to make repair nearly impossible, but the stubborn leader hated the thought of giving up.  She stood and leaned against the nearby workbench with a sigh, running a palm across her sweat and grease streaked forehead.  Her long, chestnut hair was pulled up into a bun, but the past hour's effort had caused a few stray strands to fall out and cling to the sweat of her face and neck.  The August heat still burned inside the ship's hull, and she had rolled down her orange flightsuit to her waist, exposing her plain white tank top.  It clung to her like paint on a canvas.  

The sound of heavy footsteps sauntering into the workroom caught her attention.  "Well, I guess they'll just let anyone join the Brotherhood these days," a deep, familiar voice rumbled.  

"You know," she teased, "being the one who saved your sorry ass and let the Brotherhood take you back, you'd think you'd treat me a little nicer.  Ad Victoriam,  _Paladin._ " Veronica punctuated the last word with a cloying wink.

Paladin Danse walk towards the workbench, his sleepy smile holding a hint of mischievousness.  No matter who owned her heart, a part would always belong to the young Paladin who had time and time again saved Veronica from the many trials of the Commonwealth.  

"Ad Victoriam, _Sentinel_." He chose to punctuate her title with a raised eyebrow at the discarded hammer.  "You know, maybe if you listened to anything I taught you, you'd know that you need to warm this dent with a welding torch before hammering away at it."

Veronica scrunched her face into a mock sneer and punching Danse in the arm, knowing even her strongest hit wouldn't leave so much as a bruise.  He laughed and stepped closer, so close that she could smell the slight twinge mint on his breath.  

On the other side of the large workroom, she heard a few quiet footsteps enter and then stop.  Without seeing him, she knew exactly who her mysterious stranger was.  Looking in the direction of the shadowed entrance way, she leaned back against the workbench, her white tank top riding up, exposing a sliver of her untanned stomach.  She grinned with satisfaction as Danse peeked down at her exposed flesh and bit his lower lip.  

Veronica Evans loved to put on a show, and she knew that Maxson hated that he loved to watch.

* * *

 

 

A curse and a crash awoke Maxson from a near perfect night of sleep.  He sighed, wondering if some of the Scribes had gotten into the liquor locker again.  Sitting up and rubbing his face, he decided that he needed to go investigate before anyone got hurt.  Maxson looked over to check on Veronica, only to find that her side of the bed was empty.   _She must still be working on that damn Power Armor_ , he thought.  Her Pipboy on the nightstand read 3:12AM, far too late to still be awake.  Quickly, Maxson got out of bed, put on his standard issue gray sweatpants and black t-shirt, and made his way towards the workroom, where she'd undoubtedly still be.  

As he approached the room, however, it wasn't tools that he heard.  It was voices, talking.  Their volume was too low for him to make out specific words, but the tone was dripping with innuendo.  Entering the dark doorway, he stood in the shadow and glared at the scene in front of him.  Veronica,  _his_ Veronica, was a half-stripped, sweat-glistened vixen, and Danse, that _abomination_ , was looking at her like a Yao Guai looked at its prey.  Maxson's stomach roiled at the thought of Danse touching his impure hands to her beautiful, milky skin.  

Veronica glanced over at the shadowy entrance, and he knew he had been caught entering.  He watched as a knowing smirk came over her face, and as she leaned back, tempting the man before her.  Maxson knew exactly what she was doing, and he hated that he couldn't turn away.  He knew other men desired her.  He heard the lewd comments and saw the obvious stares.  To see such desire in action, though, it both infuriated him and turned him on.  His cock twitched in his pants.  

The scene continued to unfurl as he watched.  She placed her hands on either side of her hips and pushed herself up to sitting on the workbench, spreading her knees wide.  Danse readily took the bait and stepped further forward until his wide, built frame nearly concealing Maxson's view of Veronica.  Maxson heard her murmur something to which Danse let out a deep, chuckle.  Veronica reached up and removed the pins holding her bun in place, and her long, shining hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall.  As she shook it out, her breasts quivered suggestively, and both men, both near and far, realized that Veronica hadn't bothered with a bra.  It was almost too much to watch, but something in Maxson was curious to see just how far she would go.

Veronica lightly placed her hands on the Paladin's built pecs and leaned in, lips pushed out suggestively.  Danse looked at her in confusion and seemed ask something, to which she just shrugged and gave a falsely innocent look.   _At least he has the decency to bring_ me  _up_ , Maxson thought to himself.  Danse closed his eyes and leaned in.  Maxson thought he would explode with rage, and the surge of testosterone only made his cock ache more.  

At the last second, Veronica brought her hand up to Danse's lips and pushed him away, sticking her tongue out.   _What a fucking tease_ , Maxson thought,  _I_ _almost feel bad for him_.   _Almost_.  Danse stood up straight, clearly embarrassed.  He shook his head at the Siren before him before turning hell and storming out of the workroom's opposite entrance.  Maxson could see the arousal she had stirred in him, straining against his flightsuit.  

Enough was enough.  It was time to show Veronica exactly who she belonged to.

* * *

 

Veronica smiled smugly as Danse walked away.  The poor Paladin would always pine hopelessly over her, and she almost felt bad for taking advantage of his weakness.  Almost.  Knowing who was lurking the shadows, however, wiped away any guilt she felt.  She felt herself grow wet just at the mere thought of him storming out of hiding after what he had witnessed.  Winking at the shadowed entrance, she hopped off of the workbench and turned back towards her damaged Power Armor.  As she leaned over to inspect the damage, she ensured to arch her back suggestively and waggle her hips.  A few seconds into her inspection, she heard footsteps cross the room, stopping directly behind her.  

A strong, thick hand ensnared itself into her hair and pulled her swiftly upright.  He pulled harder and soon her back was flush with his front.  Her neck and head flipped back over his shoulder.  With his other hand, he slipped past the rolled up flightsuit and the thin fabric of her underwear.  Through the wet, hot curls of hair, he found her clit and started rubbing hard, fast circles.  Veronica's jaw went slack and she undulated against him.  Her breathing sped up, and as she ground against his hand, she found herself chasing closer and closer to orgasm.  Another few seconds.

Then, he abruptly stopped and removed his hand, leaving her aching with need.  He pulled the fingers to his lips and licked them as she watched.  He turned his face towards her ear, brushing his blistered lips against her ear. 

"You've been a bad girl, Veronica Evans," he whispered lustfully, "and Daddy has a punishment perfect for a little slut like you."


	2. In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is always heavily influenced by music. Not necessarily the lyrics, but the overall feel.
> 
> Want the full effect for this chapter? "Crazy In Love (Remix)" by Beyonce should do the trick.

Maxson stepped back so suddenly that Veronica nearly feel backwards, and she had to shift her feet to regain her balance. Her heart was racing with anticipation, and she heard Maxson pacing back and forth behind her, planning his next move.

"Turn around," he ordered, and she complied readily.  The look in his eyes set her skin on fire.  It was a tantalizing combination of rage and passion.  Maxson walked up to her and pulled her into him with force.  His mouth crashed on to hers, tongue forcing its way in, and teeth biting down on her lips.  She started to run her hands along his chest, before he grabbed them both and pinned them behind her back.  His grip was so firm that she knew she'd have telling bruises in the morning.  Moving from her mouth, he nipped down to her neck, leaving Veronica breathless.  She moaned as her arousal grew, and she desperately tried to grind against him.  Noticing this, Maxson immediately stepped back, releasing her hands and glared down at her.

"All you can fucking think about is your own gratification," he spat, "and I'll be damned if the Maxson line is going to be continued by some common whore.  On your knees.   _Now_."

Veronica, eyes wide, dropped to her knees and waited expectantly, both wanting to comply, but also wanting to see just how far she could push him, so she could see just how far he'd push her.  Maxson kept piercing eye contact as he slowly pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, revealing his impressive cock, rock hard.  Again, he twisted his hands within her hair and pulled her forward.  Her full lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and he continued to pull her forward until her lips were wrapped around its base, her eyes tearing up, and her breathing strained.  Moving his hands, Maxson braced his hands on either side of her face, and tenderly wiped a tear away with one of his thumbs.  The look they exchanged in that moment was full of nothing but love and mutual respect.

Starting slowly, Maxson held her head still as he began to pump in and out of her waiting mouth.  Veronica reciprocated, creating suction with her mouth and teasing the underside of his shaft with her tongue.  His thrusts began faster and stronger, slamming fully into the back of her throat.  Veronica wasn't sure she could take much more, her gag reflex starting to kick.  Nothing would fill her with more satisfaction, though, then his satisfaction.  Soon, his thrusts became more erratic and his head rocked back, a tell of his that Veronica had learned early on in her relationship.  He pumped twice more before letting out a groan, and with it, his cock pulsed in her mouth, pouring its seed down the back of her throat, which she swallowed greedily.  Using her lips, she continued to milk him until nothing else would come.  Pulling out, he tilted up her chin to look at him, the hardened expression returning to his face.  With his other hand, he wiped her glistening lips.  

"Disgusting.  You're not even worthy of Maxson seed.  Stand up!" he commanded and again, and she obeyed as he pulled up his garments.  Looking behind her, a wicked idea came to him.  Grabbing her by the shoulders, she pushed her back until she was standing within the confines of the Power Armor frame.  Seemingly satisfied by her positioning, he pulled on one of the overhead chain hooks and opened the hook.  Lifting her arm, Maxson slipper her wrist into the hook and snapped it shut  He continued this sequence with the other side and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

Veronica pulled tentatively on each arm, each high above her head, and was aroused at the fact that she was now completely at her lover's mercy.  Even her legs were difficult to move within the range of motion the chains confined her, too.  Maxson regarded her again, looking her hungrily up and down.  Walking over to the workbench next to the Power Armor frame, he rummaged through the drawers before finding what it is he was seeking.  Coming back over towards Veronica, she could see that he now wielded a small box cutter that she often used to break down junk into parts.  For a moment, she feared for her safety, but then she remembered that the man before her was one that she had trusted with her life on many occasions, and whom she'd with her life in years to come.  

Maxson pulled her white tank top away from her body, and with three well-placed cuts, the thin fabric fell away from her body, leaving her breasts exposed to his gaze.  Her dark nipples contracted in response.  Next, he pulled down on her flightsuit and underwear, and helped her to step out of it.  At last, Veronica was naked and fully exposed to him, constrained by the Power Armor frame harness.  It was both embarrassing and arousing.  

Stepping back, Maxson looked her up and down, clearly enjoying the view he had created.  His piercing gaze lingered on her breasts and on her sex, and he struggled to keep his complexion indifferent.  Maxson reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, placed it between his lips, and lit it, enjoying a deep drag.  Veronica ached from her position of powerlessness.  All she wanted was for him to walk over and touch her, as if every cell of her body was on fire, and his fingers were the way to extinguish them.  Instead, he stayed just outside of arm's reach, breathing in calculated drags and blowing out the smoke down into her face.  The familiar tobacco of his cigarettes reminded her of the hours they spent, lazily exploring one another's bodies, in the month after they declared their feelings.  Hazy afternoons filled with cigarettes, whiskey, and languid sex.

As the cigarette burned towards the filter, the ashes fell absentmindedly on the floor.  Maxson slowly closed the gap, his azure eyes smoldering like the butt of the cigarette in his hand.  "You are to be the first lady of the Brotherhood," he whispered, his tone matching his eyes, "How am I supposed to keep you in line with that playboy attitude of yours?"  Desiring to push his patience, Veronica looked him boldly in the face, and with a smirk, sneered, "Maybe I don't want to be kept in line.  What are you going to do, spank me?"  

Maxson tried to control the fire those words stoked in his gut.  He raised the cigarette butt, still burning, and inched it close to the flesh right below her navel.  

"I'm going to do a lot more than that, baby," he whispered as he firmly pressed the butt against her skin.  Her scream morphed into a moan as the pain and pleasure coursed through her body.  "By the time I'm done, everyone on board will know who you belong to."  He pulled the butt away and flicked it onto the ground, admiring the small circular brand he had marked onto his lover, admiring the way she took pleasure in pain.

Walking back to the workstation, he again rummaged through the drawers, placing a few items of interest on top of it.  Veronica strained to turn her head, but her awkward placement made it impossible to see what was going on.  It was both terrifying and riveting.  Maxson slowly pulled off his dark t-shirt, seductively revealing the rippling muscles of his torso.  The thought of such strength taking control over her body was intoxicating to Veronica.  She watched as a bead of sweat coursed the chiseled valleys of his abdominals, along the "V" of his waist, before disappearing into his waistband.  Before she could stare for too long, he rolled the shirt into a strip and wrapped it around her eyes, tying a tight knot behind her head.  She was now entirely at his mercy, and he was entirely under her trust.  

The next thing she felt were his warm finger tips as they gently tweaked her nipples.  His skin was warm against her neck, and she ached for him to lean in to her.  Maxson let out a satisfied growl, low in his throat, as her nipples contracted.  He let go and his fingers were replaced by something much tighter, with more bite.  From her guess it was some kind of clip or clamp.  She let out a moan, the constant stimulation to her sensitive nipples causing a stirring deep within her groin.

Her sense of hearing heightened and she heard him rustle through his collection of items.  Next, a whoosh and a crack filled the air.  The skin of her body tightened with suspense.  Veronica jumped slightly when a warm hand caressed the soft skin of her backside.  It was a gently, loving caress.  It suddenly disappeared and  _crack!_ A sharp pain ripped across her ass as a piece of hide was whipped across it, closely followed by another gentle caress.  Bucking forward, Veronica the makeshift arm restraints to pull herself back up for more.  Her moisture practically dripping down her thighs.

 _Crack!_ Again the whip and caress combination was dealt upon her.  Again, she stood back up, hungry for another.  Maxson gladly obliged, repeating the process, getting more bold with each strike, until Veronica's knees were trembling and her startled gasps were turning into desperate moans.  Veronica heard a slight thud as the piece of leather hide hit the floor, and she listened as Maxson padded back over to the workbench for something else.  A smirk spread over her face as she thought about how it would feel to try and sit tomorrow, and what the lewd thoughts the soreness would bring to her mind, especially since she had a mission debriefing with the upper echelon of the Prydwen's ranks tomorrow.   

She let out a moan, the stimulation from the past hour almost too much for her to bear.  Her whole body was trembling with lust and exhaustion.  The desire he had cultivated in her was reaching a fever pitch, and the lack of release was tortuous.  Warmth swept over her as he stepped closer to her, closer than he had since putting her in the Power Armor Frame.  His hands wrapped around her waist, and then traveled down to cup her bruised backside.  He pulled up slightly, helping to take some of the weight off of her quaking legs.  He brought his lips to her ear, his facial hair grazing the side of her delicate face.  "You have no idea how fucking proud I am of you right now," he whispered huskily, "I think you've earned a reward."  

One of his hands trailed away from her backside and slid between their two bodies.  Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her sex, leaving his thumb to rub slow circles on her clit.  Veronica strained against her arm restraints to rock onto his fingers.  He let out a humorless chuckle.  "Who is the man worthy of you?" he asked, slowly pumping his fingers as she strained against him.  "Y-y-you," she stammered.

Roughly, he pulled out his fingers and shoved them into her mouth, allowing her to taste her own musk.  She moaned against his fingers, wiping them clean.  He removed them, more gently than he had put them in, and he let her waist go.  There was the slight rustle of clothing, and then he was back.  This time, however, she could feel his cock teasing her between her folds.  "P-p-please, Daddy," she whined.

"As you wish," he stated, lifting her slightly and allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.  He buried himself in her, feeling her soft walls close around him.  Slowly, he started to pump his hips and, using the chains for leverage, she tried to match his thrusts.  "Say my name," he commanded.

"M-m-maxson," she moaned, and he picked up the pace slightly.  

"Say it again."

"Maxson," she said, slightly louder, crooning it like a lovesong.  Again, he picked up the pace, and her head fell back.  He could feel her start to swell.

"Say it again," he begged, barely able to control it.

She was so close, and she wanted nothing more than to pulse around this man who owned her heart.  This time, she screamed his name.  She screamed it over and over again, and it echoed off the walls of the ship's hull.  Maxson slammed into her repeatedly and her whole body shook until finally with his name on her lips, her muscles tensed, and her orgasm crashed around his cock.  He rode her through the waves, her lips falling slack, before pumping twice more and finding his own release, spilling his seed inside of her.  

They stood like that for several minutes, as he grew soft.  Both of them were trembling with emotion and physical exertion.  Finally, Veronica unwrapped her legs and Maxson gently pulled himself out.  He reached to her and gently removed the clamps, gently kissing each reddened nipple.  She listened as he gathered the tools and materials and replaced them in the workbench.  Next, he reached up and unlatched each wrist from the chain and Veronica groaned as her aching arms fell to her sides.  Maxson took each hand and landed several soft kisses to the pained skin.  Pulling the t-shirt from her eyes, they both stared at each other, standing naked in the middle of the workroom, both covered in sweat.  

Maxson pulled on his underwear and sweatpants as Veronica pulled on her own underwear.  He took his t-shirt and helped pull it over her head, the black fabric falling past her hips.  She looked so beautiful.  Overcome with emotion, Maxson pulled her close and gently kissed her lips.  

"Come on now, let's get you cleaned up," he whispered, pulling her up into his arms, along with the ruined tank top and her flightsuit.  Veronica nuzzled into chest as they quietly made their way through the ship to their private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything looks right grammatically. I don't have a beta reader, and I have to write smut pretty intoxicated.


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the floofiest fluffiest aftercare I could write to cool you all off after that last chapter.

As they entered their small shared quarters, Maxson gently closed the door with his foot, laid Veronica down on their shared bed, and started to collect what he needed.  He started by filling a bucket with some water from the installed pump.  Next, he rummaged through the shelves until he found a clean rag and a sliver of soap.  Padding back over the bed, Maxson looked down at his beauty, his  _queen._ God, she was regal, even half-naked and half-asleep.  Her brown hair flowed around her on the bed like a regal headdress.  His sweaty, black t-shirt flowed around her curvy frame like a robe.  Reaching down gently, Maxson helped Veronica lift up slightly so that he could pull the shirt over her head.  She stretched out lazily in the dim, flickering light of the oil lamp.  The sheer immensity of her beauty was overwhelming.  

Maxson started his ministrations to distract himself from the all-too-familiar pull in his groin.  He lathered up the rag with some soap and water, and gently rinsed off her face and neck.  She laughed delicately as the washcloth ticked the sensitive spot on her neck.  Rinsing the cloth, Maxson continued down her arms, swiping off the sweat, pausing at the quickly-forming bruises on her wrists.  His lips downturned into a light frown as he realized the damage their previous tryst had left on her body.  

"Hey," she breathed in that voice that made his heart backflip, "Don't frown like that.  I kind've...  _liked_ it."  Her face turned a gentle shade of red.   _God, how could she be so cute?_  Using his thumbs, he took each wrist in his and rubbed slow circles as Veronica looked on through half-lidded eyes.  When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.  "I love you, so much.  Just, make sure you tell me if I hurt you, okay?"  Veronica gave a small nod.  Again, Maxson wet the rag and continued down her torso.  As he slid the rag down her luscious mounds, she let out a little moan, and Maxson cocked an eyebrow.  

"You- you're- you- what?" he whispered incredulously.  It turned him on to no end that she was always so hungry for him.  He bent over and placed a chaste kiss between her breasts.  Then, he continued downwards, until he reached the small burn on his stomach.  Maxson ensured he cleaned it thoroughly before gently kissing the small, red imperfection.

"I shouldn't have done that," he breathed.  Veronica smiled and carded a hand through his hair "You didn't  _have_ to do it.  I will always be yours, if you'll have me."  Maxson bent back over her, leaning on his forearms, and locking her into a passionate kiss.  She moaned into it, bucking her hips.  He slid his tongue into her parted lips and explored her mouth.  Pulling away, he gently landed a trail of kisses away from her mouth and towards her ear.  "I will always have you," he whispered.  Before she could wrap him into another kiss, he moved down her body and again wet the rag.  Carefully, he cleaned her delicate folds, and she keened as the friction of the rag slid past her swollen clit.  That's when he noticed a grave error.

"Veronica, baby, oh,  _fuck_.  I'm so sorry.  I forgot- I wasn't thinking- I didn't-  _fuck,_ " he apologized.  It didn't take her long to figure out the source of his worry.  She grabbed gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb along his stubble.  

"It's okay," she murmured, "I wanted you to.  I want to have your heirs, Maxson."  Her eyes were wide with anxiety as the confession left her lips.  Maxson leaned into her touch.  He blinked back a few hot tears.  

"No, I don't want you to have my heirs," he sighed, "I want you to have  _our_ children."  Tossing the rag aside, he climbed up so that he was laying on his back beside her, and rolled Veronica on top of him.  Her hair fell over him, filling his nostrils with the smell of her hubflower perfume.  She placed her hands on his chest, knotting her fingers into his chest hair.  Maxson reached up and swiped a drop of water that was traveling over her collar bone.  His hand continued to trace the jutting angle until he reached her breast, soft and supple.  He began to knead gently, mindful of the small bruises around her nipples.  A second hand reached up to knead the other, and Veronica arched her back to give him better access.  She started to rut against his growing erection, and her juices already were soaking through the fabric of his pants.  

He gazed into her eyes, steely blue meeting warm hazel.  "I swear to God, no matter what I say, you fucking own me, body and soul.  My Queen," he panted.  Veronica lifted her hips and Maxson clumsily removed his sweatpants and underwear, tossing them to the floor with his shirt.  Eyes never leaving his, Veronica lined him up with her entrance, and slowly sank down on him, millimeter at a time.  He groaned when she finally reached his base, and her mouth opened in a voiceless gasp.  They sat that way for several moments, just enjoying the intimate, close feeling.  Veronica reached for his hands, threaded her fingers through his, and began to rock against him in a gentle rhythm.

She kept her pace slow, almost reverent.  Every moan from her lips was like a hymn.  His eyes worshiped her body, and every subtle movement it made as she rocked against him.

"I just want to be worthy of you, of being a part of the Maxsons," she whispered.

Maxson unlaced his fingers and reached up to pull her down so that they were chest to chest, even as she continued riding him.  He peppered the top of her head with kisses, and wrapped his muscular arms around her protectively.  "You," he breathed, "are worthy of so much more than me, but damn I'm glad you'll have me."  Her thrusts began to speed up and by her gasps and chirps, he could tell the change in angle had been beneficial.  Her thighs started to quake with effort.  "P-p-please, I'm so close.  Please help," she pleaded.

Bracing his feet onto the bed, Maxson grabbed her hips and pushed up into from below, each thrust eliciting a cry from the goddess above him.  She arched up gently and placed her mouth on his, moaning into him.  He could feel as she started to swell, and soon after her body tensed, and her mouth screamed against his.  Her walls squeezed onto him, and with a groan, he emptied into her as he found his release.  He rode her through her aftershocks, as she milked everything out of him.  Collapsing onto his chest, Veronica nestled her cheek against his chest.  He stroked her hair.  It was a perfect moment, and a part of him hoped that such a beautiful moment would be the one that led to children.  

Veronica sighed as she lifted off and rolled to his side.  She nestled up to his side, and he wrapped his arms around her.  For Veronica, sleep came quickly, and he soon heard the her light snores.  He was nearly asleep, as a light rapping sounded at the door.

"Elder Maxson," a scribe called through the door, "the Debriefing Committee is awaiting you and Sentinel Evans for the meeting."

 _Sigh._     


End file.
